


DAY SIXTEEN - DURING THEIR MORNING RITUALS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY SIXTEEN - DURING THEIR MORNING RITUALS

Luhan wakes up in an entirely different position than he fell asleep in. Usually, he has Yixing tucked under his arm with their legs tangled up. Their legs are not tangled he realises, and oh Yixing is sucking his dick.

He’s certainly not complaining, in fact he would be extremely happy if he woke up to see Yixing staring up at him with his mouth wrapped around his dick every morning. He doesn’t realise how close he is to coming until he does. Yixing swallows it down, licking his lips clean with a mischievous smile.

“Good morning.” His voice is husky and Luhan’s dick makes a feeble attempt to grow hard again. 

Yixing crawls up and kisses him and though the taste is not the best and Luhan has morning breath, it’s still a long drawn out and filthy kiss.

Luhan snakes a hand down into Yixing’s boxers, pulling him off until he comes with a groan. He lays on top of Luhan for a while, breathing deeply until it evens out. They spare a few minutes to lazily kiss and grope each other until Yixing pulls back.

“Shower?”

Luhan nods his assent, pulling Yixing’s boxers off until the brunette is completely bare. He ushers him forward, just for the opportunity to stare at his ass.

“You have such a lovely butt.” He laments, following quickly when Yixing flashes one of his blinding smiles at him.

Their shower takes longer than usual, teasing each other with kisses and quick hands.

Once they dry off, Yixing heads into the kitchen to get breakfast in just his towel while Luhan gets dressed. By the time he gets to Yixing, his coffee is waiting for him.

He expresses his thanks by kissing Yixing’s bare shoulder, momentarily distracted by his soft skin. Only when Yixing laughs and pushes him away does he try to hide his grin behind his mug.

Happy with just his coffee, Luhan watches Yixing dig into his cereal and fruit, leaning over to lick up a stray run of juice on his chin.

The apartment is silent in the morning, little murmurs passing between them as the move around each other to get ready. Luhan follows Yixing into their room, helplessly staring as Yixing drops his towel and rummages around in his drawers to find some clothes.

“One of these days you’re going to make me stay here and keep you in bed all day.”

Yixing grins as he tugs on his underwear and pants.

“One of these days, I’m going to let you.”

Luhan crinkles his nose, knowing he has to leave soon or risk being late.

“Love you. Have a good day.”

“Love you too, I’ll pick something up for dinner on the way home okay?”

“Oooh pizza please?”

“Sure.”

Yixing purses his lips exaggeratedly for a kiss, Luhan obliging with a quick press of their lips together.

Luhan only loves early mornings when they’re spent with Yixing.


End file.
